Jin Ryu
Jin Ryu is the deuteragonist of the animated series, BeyWheelz. The Fearsome White Dragon; Jin Ryu is a member of Team Estrella and is Sho Tenma's best friend. He is a strong wheeler who is dedicated to improving his skills, his level headedness leads him in battle with his BeyWheel; Doom Fire Drago. Physical Appearance Jin Ryu has spiky black hair that lines down to his forehead and next to his ears to emulate sideburns. He has a pale-white skin tone with brown eyes and very-thin black eyebrows. Jin also has a red mark on his left cheek which resembles a wavy line and a dot. Jin wears a light-blue scarf, Jin also has a white cloak with black lines, streaming on four areas with no sleeves to be seen. A dark green belt appears as well. Underneath, he wears a grey undershirt with sleeves revealing some skin. Additionally he uses black finger-less gloves with black pants ending in tall dark-green boots. He also has blue studded earrings in each ear. Personality As a person, Jin can be considered as cool, calm, and collective. Being the best friend of Sho Tenma also makes him the strongest Wheeler Sho has ever faced. Each time in a battle, Jin tends to stay quiet and does not overreact to himself or others; appearing quite reversed of himself and his opposing friends or foes. History BeyWheelz The World Championships After defeating fellow Estrella teammate Leon in the Semi-Finals, Jin advances to the finals against his second teammate Sho Tenma in the BeyWheelz World Championships. The first round takes place as a crash battle where Sho underestimates Drago's power costing him the round and granting Jin the win. With this early lead Jin is given a disadvantage in the second round which overall costs him that rounds victory. In the third match Jin suggests a sleep out only match, hoping to utilize Drago's strength. Sho agree's and the two fight for the final round through an absolute victory. Even with Drago's overwhelming stregnth, Sho figures out a way to turn the tables and causes Jin's wheel to sleep out. With this Sho earns the title of the worlds Number 1 Wheeler while Jin takes a close second. After the tournament, Jin takes part in Team Estrella's training session where they are confronted by eager Wheelers hoping to prove themselves to Team Estrella. Although Leon is hesistant, Jin and Sho are able to convince him. During the Wheelers trials, a group of bully Wheelers known as the Dominators assault the eager wheelers. Team Estrella comes to there aid, as Leon defeats the dominators wheeler; Gigante in battle, forcing them to retreat. The Battle for BeyWheelz Even after fighting Dominators off, it is only the begging as the Dominators begin to harass Wheelers all over the city, while Sho and his team are the only ones who are able to fend them off. Tired of there antics, Sho and Jin head to DREAM headquarters to gain information from Ryan, who is unable to supply any at all. While there, DREAM is openly challenged by the Dominators who plan to take over DREAM. Sho decides that he and Team Estrella will fight for DREAM as their representatives. Jin and Sho are met by Odin and Glen of the Dominators to battle for DREAM's fate in a tag team, absolute defeat matchup. Jin is constantly held back by Destroyer's defense, causing him to standby while Glen dominates Sho to the point where Pegasus is nearly knocked from the stadium, forcing Jin to save it. Now backed in a corner, Sho and Jin use their special moves but are low balled by The Dominators who collapse the stadium, causing Drago to fall out which impulsively led to Jin touching his bey to save it, disqualifying the two from the match. Even after defeat, the two refused to let the Dominators have DREAM. So as a settlement, the Dominators challenge Team Estrella to a five on five formal tournament that will fairly decide the fate of DREAM. They accept but now he and his team must find three other members for Team Estrella. The Grand Prix Jin and Sho decide to look in Das Vegas for worthy Wheelers to join the Team. They stumbled apon The BeyWheelz Grand Prix; something Jin refers to as a carnival show meant to entertain the crowd. The Grand Prix is a large race between Beys around a twently lap stadium, during the eventtwo bladers named Marche Ovis and Nicole Spears stuck out amonst the contenders and took first and second place. These two bladers found Jin talking negativley about the Grand Prix and decide to challenge he and Sho to prove their own strength, Estrella accepts. Estrella are not given a friendly welcome on stage as they are boo'd and pressured by the home crowd of Marche and Ovis; but Sho isn't about to give up and Jin follows suit ready for the battle. At the start Marche and Nicole easily outpace Jin and Sho but before they are able to lap them, Jin and Sho show off their battling skills as they are able to hold them back. Soon enough Estrella is able to take the match, overpowering Striker and out menuevering Aries; Drago and Pegasus go for the gold and take the crowd back. This outrages Nicole and Marche as they join forces and work together to try and take on Estrella. They use a slipstream attack that crashes through Jin and Sho's defences and nearly defeats them, but Sho is able to counter using his special move to turn their energy against them. Though even then they barrage Sho and hold his special move back, however Jin releases his special move to even the odds and eliminate Marche's Aries, leaving Nicole's Striker to Sho. In the final moments of the match Sho is able to defeat Striker in a sleep out; giving Estrella the win. After the battle Jin and Sho congradulate their opponents efforts and Jin admits that they are top class Wheelers and apoligizes for his rude comments earlier. Now agreeing with Sho, Jin asks that Nicole and Marche join Team Estrella and the two gracefully accept. BeyWheelz Doom Fire Drago - Jin's only known BeyWheel, It is based on the Drago-series of Beyblades. It is a powerful Balance Type BeyWheel that has amazing strength and control aswell as impressive speed. While not quite being on Pegasus' level of Speed; Drago has been able to keep up in terms of velocity while working together. But what it lacks in speed it makes up in power and control; able to maintain it's balance at all times and unleash bursts of incredibly powerful attacks. Special Moves *Dragon Destruction Thundurous Slash: A move that commands Drago spin in a circle and makes it's 6 blades act like a shield. Then the dragon spirit comes out and smashes into the opponent with a turquise circular aura. *Raging Whirlwind Slash Battles Appearances ''BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade *01. New Generation *02. The Dominators Attack *03. The Fateful Tag-Team Battle *04. The Wheeler of the Wilderness *05. Race! The Beywheelz Grand Prix Gallery Sho and Jin lose.png Sho vs Ryu.png BeyWheelz Character.PNG Marche and Nicole join Estrella.png Marche vs Sho and Jin.png Jin and Sho.png BeyWheelz Grand Prix.png Trivia *Ryu (竜) is Japanese for "dragon." *Jin bears similar design traits to the ''Metal Saga characters, Ryutaro Fukami and Aguma. *He is the counterpart of Ryuga in the Metal Saga. *His moves during battle resemble Dashan Wang in the Metal Saga. *Jin is a different spelling of gin (銀) which is Japanese for silver.